


maybe that makes me a fool

by Pomfry



Series: I am the same, I'm the same (I'm trying to change) [6]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children and their ridiculousness, Fluff, Gen, Kuro is the best parental figure, Mahiru is awesome with kids lemme tell you, Protective Kuro, dislike of pickles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: World End is nine when Mahiru comes. He’s nine and his stomach is rumbling, turning over, trying to eat itself alive, and Kuro has gone out to get food.





	maybe that makes me a fool

**Author's Note:**

> been a while huh...

World End is nine when Mahiru comes. He’s nine and his stomach is rumbling, turning over, trying to eat itself alive, and Kuro had gone out to get food.

Thing is, World End hates how he’s constantly hungry. He gets that they each represent a sin and that they were changed to suit that but -

But gluttony has got to be one of the worst. He’s always, always hungry, always starving, and he hates it. He knows he can’t help it, knows that he can’t stop his body from burning through a meal that would, for other people, let them be for at least half a day. For him, he’s hungry again within the next hour and a half and it’s only going to get worse, from what he’s seen.

When he was five and still in that center, he would eat something and be hungry again within five hours, which was normal. But - now that’s not the case.

He’s always  _ hungry _ and he doesn’t want to break off that introduction Mahiru and Kuro have started, but his stomach is rumbling, turning in on itself and Kuro always told him that he needs to say something when that happened. Once, World End had tried to power through it, tried to ignore it. He had collapsed as a result, his blood sugar too low and his cheeks starting to sink in.

He’s  _ hungry _ and Kuro always told him to tell him.

So he takes a step forward, one arm coming up to wrap around his stomach and the rest of his siblings recognize the gesture. It’s the one he always does when he’s starting to get that pain, that ache, and Hugh looks at him with worried eyes as he walks towards their older brother, tugging on his coat.

“Yes, World End?” Kuro asks, looking down at him, and World End’s fingers dig into his side.

“Nii-san, I’m hungry,” he says, and Kuro’s face clears of the confusion as he gets to one knee and digs through the bag tied into his jean belt hoop.

“I know, I’m sorry I forgot,” he murmurs, and pulls out some food. It’s burgers, one of World End’s favorite, and he bites into it without caring what was on it. He’s just so  _ hungry. _

“Why is him being hungry such a concerning thing?” Mahiru asks, and World End’s stomach growls at him. Kuro scoops him up and settles him on his hip as he turns to their guest.

“World End -” and here Kuro falters, hesitates - “World End’s metabolism is faster than ours. And - he gets a little teary if he gets too hungry.” There’s something guarded in his tone, something challenging, but Mahiru’s eyes only soften as he leans down to gently get Tsubaki’s hand off the other kid’s hair curl. 

“I see,” he says, and - World End tugs on his hair, chewing on some meat. Why isn’t he being more freaked out? Why isn’t he saying World End is a crybaby?

He bites into his burger, Kuro rubbing his leg in an attempt to comfort him as he does. He’s frustrated and annoyed and Freyja had made fun of him earlier and -

“Why don’t I take you all out to eat?” Mahiru asks, and they all freeze. Hyde stops picking at his feathers, Hugh stops trying to separate Freyja and Lily from arguing. Tsubaki stops trying to play with the kid and Jeje stops mumbling at Hyde. They all stop.

“You - don’t have to do that,” Hugh says slowly, his wings fluffing up. They’re smaller than they should be, according to him, and Kuro remains silent when asked, merely wrapping them all in his wings.

World End knows that Kuro doesn’t like to think of what they went through, knows that he prefers to leave it in the past. But sometimes they can’t. And sometimes Kuro wakes up and makes sure all of them are close to him as he stays awake, watching the door.

Kuro has always been the protector. World End doesn’t see that changing any time soon.

“But I want to,” Mahiru says, and pulls out his wallet. “Besides, if World End’s metabolism is as fast as you say, one burger won’t be enough to sustain him.”

World End flushes, fiddles with his bracelet. He knows it isn’t his fault, but - hearing it said so bluntly is...not making him very happy. In fact, it’s making him embarrassed. “I can make it,” he starts, and Hugh cuts him off swiftly.

“You will do no such thing,” he says, and walks up to pat his head. “Remember the last time you did that?”

Everyone does. Kuro had come home to the rest of them panicking over his unconscious body and it had taken Hugh forcefully waking him up to get some food in him to make him stay awake.

Kuro had forbidden him from doing that again.

“Yeah,” World End replies sheepishly. “But -”

“But nothing,” Kuro says swiftly, and hands him another burger. “Are you sure you want to, Mahiru?”

“Absolutely.” Mahiru smiles, bright as the sun. “I’m a fellow caretaker too, you know. We gotta stick together.”

Kuro laughs, low and rough at that. World End stares at him in shock. Kuro hasn’t laughed in  _ ages. _ Only Lily and Tsubaki could really draw a chuckle out from him, whereas the rest of them can guarantee a smile. So for Mahiru to get a laugh - that’s  _ amazing. _

“Teach me your ways,” World End says, awed. Kuro snorts, setting him on the ground.

“Shush,” he says fondly, ruffling World End’s hair. World End wrinkles his nose at him, then at the taste of pickle. His stomach is settling, no longer moaning at him, but he can tell that he’s still hungry, still  _ going  _ to be hungry in thirty minutes, so he should probably continue eating.

But  _ pickle. _

Kuro rolls his eyes and his shoulders, his wings seemingly disappearing beneath his coat. “World End, I know that face. Shush up and eat the pickle.”

“Pickles are  _ gross,” _ World End protests, and Mahiru grins

“I just so happen to like pickles,” he says, and holds out his hand. World End sends a smug look at Kuro, who groans and puts a hand over his eyes as his brother hands Mahiru the pickles.

“Pickles are weird tasting,” World End says imperiously, and Hugh snorts, making all three of them jump.

“Pickles are delicious, shut up,” he says without any heat. “And the rest of us are hungry so  _ let's go.” _

Kuro sends him a mild glare but rounds the rest of the kids up, putting Tsubaki on his hip, Mahiru doing the same with the other kid.

“So where do we want to go?” World End asks, and Mahiru shrugs.

“McDonald's? It’s cheap and simple and right around the corner.”

Put like that, World End thinks, it’s really an easy decision.”

Kuro clearly thinks the same because he nods firmly. “McDonald's it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
